


Constant Attention

by seducedbycurls



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Drug lord au, Harry is kind of crazy, IED, Louis has some anger problems, M/M, Manipulation, Murder, Non-Graphic Violence, Obsession, Possessive Behavior, Sugar Baby, Sugar Baby Louis Tomlinson, Unhealthy Relationships, faithfulness, fluff?, harry loves Louis, louis loves harry, mental health, no use of 'daddy'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24595015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seducedbycurls/pseuds/seducedbycurls
Summary: Harry is a drug lord and Louis is his boyfriend and sugar baby.They aren't good people.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 27
Kudos: 354





	Constant Attention

**Author's Note:**

> READ TAGS! Louis and Harry's relationship is NOT healthy. (lmk if you think a tag should be added.)
> 
> I haven't written anything like this in a while and I wanted to. It's not as deep as I wanted it to be but oh well.  
> I love you all and I hope you enjoy it.

Louis held Zayn’s hand on the way to the car. “Thank you for taking me, Zayn.”

The man smiled, “of course, Louis.” He unlocked the vehicle, helping him into the front seat. Zayn closed the door, opening the trunk to put in the few bags of luxury items the young man had just purchased.

Louis purchased expensive things only once a month, rarely accompanied by Zayn. It was the usual face creams, diamond accessories and one robe. Louis spent more money on fast food places than he did on anything else.

Each allowance was different. It started as just thirteen hundred every two weeks. Then Harry opened an account for him and gave him a very heavy black credit card. When he noticed Louis wasn’t purchasing anything, and only ever pulled out nine hundred dollars for rent, he decided to change their base rules.

Louis had three allowances; one for fast food (limited to one hundred dollars a month), another for expensive things, and the last of his allowance was for whatever he wanted -and Louis didn’t want much.

Zayn climbed into the driver’s seat, grabbing his phone to send a text while Louis applied lip balm in the mirror.

“Are you ready to go?”

“Mmhm.” Louis lowered his window, almost rolling it up when a man stopped in front of it to look inside. Louis smiled, pushing the window back down when Zayn tried raising it, “hello.”

“Hello to you,” he grinned. The man licked his lips, “what’s a sweet little thing like you doing out?”

The man clearly hadn’t seen Zayn or didn’t care.

Louis smiled wider, “shopping.” He wasn’t afraid of the man, especially not with Zayn there. “We have to go.”

“So soon? I wanted to get to know you.”

“Mm, no.” Louis batted his lashes, “my boyfriend’s crazy. He kills people.”

“Oh,” the man stepped back, glancing at Zayn. “You’re his boyfriend?”

Zayn shook his head, “no.”

“Well, I don’t need none of that.”

“Mm, thank you.” Louis left his window down as Zayn backed up. He pulled his new phone from his pocket, “can we stop by somewhere to get something to eat?”

“Yes, Lou.”

Louis smiled, pressing the contact; ‘Sweet Boy’ in his phone. He pulled one foot onto the chair, wiping the top of his boot.

“Baby.”

“Hello,” Louis sang. He straightened his back, “how are you?”

“I’m fine. How is shopping going?”

Louis rolled his eyes, “you know I’m done.”

“How would I know?”

“Zayn told you. He tells you everything.”

“Cause that’s his job, baby. Keeps you safe, doesn’t it?”

“Yes, sir,” Louis droned. He looked out the window, “we’re stopping somewhere to get _food_.” Harry only hummed and Louis bit his lip. “Please.”

“I didn’t let you go out to get food.”

Louis groaned softly, holding his stomach, “I’m hungry.”

“I didn’t let you out to get food.”

Louis ignored that Zayn was passing his favorite fast food shop, taking them straight home. “Okay.”

“I don’t want you upset. I’ll have something ready for when you arrive.”

“We arrive in ten minutes,” Louis almost growled.

“What did I say?”

“Okay.”

“What did I say?”

Louis swallowed, muttering, “you’ll have something for me when I arrive…”

“Good boy.”

Louis glared at nothing, “I’m not happy. I’m not going to be a good boy.”

“Good boys get good things, Louis.”

Louis hung up, turning his phone off. He itched to smash it just so Harry couldn’t track them. He slid down in his chair, thinking about the ways he was going to destroy all the things he purchased today in front of Harry. Thinking of breaking all the things downstairs. Thinking of breaking Zayn’s dashboard and window and - Thinking of the ways Harry was going to put his hand on Louis’ throat so lovingly and squeeze-

Louis shivered, pouting even more, “I want to get food, Zayn. You said yes.”

“Before you called Harry.”

Louis stuck his knuckle in his mouth, biting at it. He flinched at Zayn’s phone going off. Louis stared at the road for several seconds, ignoring the man butting him with the phone. He took it on the fifth poke; “what.”

“That’s wasn’t very nice, baby.”

Louis gritted his teeth, “I’ve been good all week. I’ve stayed in the house all week. I haven’t gotten into trouble. I spent fifty dollars all month. I cleaned our room and the piles of shit in the back yard from your fucking dog! I want to stop by somewhere.”

There was a brief silence, followed by; “I didn’t let you out to get food.”

Louis felt another shiver up his spine, a different one. More fearful than the others. The only man on the planet that could scare him was this one, even if Zayn was beside him. God could be sitting in Zayn’s place and Louis would still be terrified.

Louis sighed softly, “yes Harry.” He gave back Zayn’s phone when his boyfriend hung up without saying goodbye. Louis turned to his side, closing his eyes.

-

“Louis,” Zayn called.

“I am, I am.” Louis purposely took long going up the stairs, dragging his bags behind him.

“Tell Harry I’m leaving in ten.”

“Mhm.” He looked over the banister, considering jumping off. “Don’t leave me here.”

Zayn smiled up at him, tucking a cigarette behind his ear. “I’ll be outside.”

Louis took a deep breath, turning around to walk down the hall. He checked their bedroom before checking Harry’s office, despite knowing Harry wasn’t in their room.

Louis opened the door to the office slowly, staring at his boyfriend that stood on the balcony. He closed the door behind him, knowing not to interrupt Harry when he was on the phone.

Louis dropped his purchases on the desk, wincing when his glass jar of cream hit the mahogany. He glanced over his shoulder, finding Harry staring at him. Louis frowned and turned away, dropping himself onto the small leather couch. He took out his phone to play a game and waited.

“Good afternoon.”

Louis kept his attention on the phone, “…afternoon.”

Harry sat in his ‘big chair’ (Louis called it that) and scooted forward. He opened the first bag, containing the robe. He stood, holding it up to see it better. “This is nice.”

Louis blushed softly, trying to focus on the small beeping from his phone every time he matched fruits.

“You’ll wear it for me tonight.” Harry looked at him, “hm?”

“Yes Harry.”

Harry put it away, taking out Louis’ face creams. “A new one, baby?” Louis bit his lip, nodding mutely. “Smells good?”

Harry always noticed if Louis got new products. Louis only got them to see if Harry noticed. He never actually used any products except his usual ones.

“Mhm.”

Harry opened the last bag, laying out the small jewelry boxes. He opened each one, staring at them hard. “These are going to look real nice, sweetheart.”

“Thank you.”

Harry nodded, pleased with his purchases, “good job purchasing good things, baby.”

“Thank you.”

Harry set the bags on the floor, “nothing for me? Just a ‘thank you’?”

Louis stood up, leaving his phone on the couch. The quick beeping on his phone told him that his time was running out to match fruits. He slid a hand across Harry’s desk before sitting on top of it, “I would give you as kiss.”

“But?”

“But,” Louis frowned, “you’re mad at me.” Harry didn’t look amused and Louis rolled his eyes. “I just wanted a fucking cheeseburger.”

“And I let you go out to spend your luxury allowance, not to buy ‘a fucking cheeseburger’.” Louis looked away, wishing his phone could fly to his hand. “And I told you I’d have food for you here.”

“Where is this food you promised?”

“The kitchen.”

Louis sighed, “Zayn went outside to smoke, I think. He’s leaving in ten minutes -less now.”

“I’ll thank him for taking you out.” Harry stood, standing between Louis’ legs. He put a hand on the man’s knee, nudging his nose against Louis’. “Behave while I’m gone.”

“What can I do in five minutes?”

Harry smirked, kissing the ball of Louis’ button nose. “I’ve seen you do a lot worse in three.” Louis grabbed Harry’s sides before he could walk away. He placed a kiss on his boyfriend’s lips, leaving smaller kisses along his jaw. “Behave,” Harry repeated.

“Yes Harry.”

Louis swung the heels of his feet back and forth into the cabinets when Harry left. He looked down at his bags on the floor, where they belonged. Harry didn’t give a shit about those things, and neither did he.

It was symbolic.

Before Harry, Louis was struggling to not be homeless every other week and was sick of going on dates with old farts who ‘just needed a friend’. By ‘friend’ they meant someone to suck their old dicks for more money and Louis just couldn’t find it in him to stoop that low.

Louis met Harry by accident.

One thing led to the next and Louis almost died but here he was. Good and alive and the apple of Harry’s eye. If someone told him that such a dangerous man was the most faithful man in the world, he wouldn’t have believed it.

If Harry was cheating on him, Louis may just be okay with it. It would be impressive to say the least. Harry couldn’t breathe without knowing where he was. If he woke up and Louis was taking a shit, Harry had to know. If Louis was out, buying bullshit he didn’t need, Harry had to know. If Louis even coughed, his boyfriend had to know.

Simply because Harry wanted to know and, because he wanted to know, Harry knew.

Harry paid for everything before they started dating, but Louis only needed enough money for food and rent at the time. The other things could go to hell with the rest of his belongings.

Harry hadn’t liked that.

Louis had to have the finest things. Louis had to be pampered. He needed his nails cleaned and filed every Wednesday. He needed face creams and sunblock. Louis suddenly needed hair products and soft clothes because Harry wanted him to have it. So, Louis had to take it.

Two years later and Harry still hated when Louis’ money just piled up in his barely used back account. Hated looking at what the little money he spent was spent on. Cheeseburgers, fries and maybe some lotion (because Louis loved his expensive lotion).

Louis was the worst sugar baby in the world but a sugar baby he was.

Now, he didn’t need the money, especially when Harry just paid for everything when they went out, but that didn’t matter.

Louis loved him for it, loves him. His boyfriend might be the best thing to ever happen to him.

Louis was what you would call; ‘anal’. He liked things a certain way but so did Harry, and Harry’s word was law.

He feared his boyfriend. Never afraid that Harry would hit him, because he would never. The thought made Louis laugh. Harry didn’t scream, didn’t raise a hand. Harry scared him because he was powerful. Harry was best friends with the police department, fire department, the mayor, and the mob.

The perfect combination.

They all loved him. Loved when Harry donated large amounts of money to them through his perfectly legal pyramid scheme of a company. Harry was even on TV last week, giving a speech about helping the community, about how more millionaires should step up and help.

If they could even have a glimpse into the façade.

Louis never cared for drugs before Harry, still didn’t. He didn’t smoke, didn’t drink. He knew drugs were big on the streets. He’d been homeless for a short time. Everyone, including law enforcement, had drug involvement. Nothing could have prepared Louis for when Harry brought him into one of his warehouses.

Nothing could have prepared him when Harry had put a gun to his head and said if Louis touched anything, tried anything, he’d kill him.

Louis rolled his eyes at the memory, kicking his new things across the room. He went back to the couch, picking his phone up.

“Pick it up.” Harry closed the door behind him, taking his phone off the desk. “Now.”

Louis groaned, crawling to pick up each thing. He stuffed it back into the bags, looking up at Harry. “You were supposed to come with me today.” Louis’ jaw tightened. Just because Harry was the most faithful man on this shitty planet didn’t mean Louis didn’t get jealous. Jealous of a phone, of a dog, of a person, he didn’t fucking care.

Louis was a ‘fireball’, as Zayn so often called him.

“And my food?”

“I’d rather eat with you downstairs, bug.”

“You were supposed to come with me today, not Zayn,” Louis said again, louder.

Harry looked down at him, stopping mid text. “You’re going to break your phone again, Louis.”

Louis released the grip on his phone. “Don’t ignore me.”

“I’m not, I’m sending a text.” Harry kept texting and, just before Louis could throw his phone at the nearest window, the phone was gone. “Come here, baby.”

Louis crawled quickly, standing so he could hug his boyfriend. He sighed loudly when Harry squeezed him, running a hand down his back and over his ass.

“How was your day out?”

“Good.” Louis pressed his ear against Harry’s chest, “Zayn is always so nice to me.”

“Well, we are brothers.”

“Stepbrothers.” Harry hummed. “But brothers,” Louis pouted, “I love Zayn, but I love you more.”

“As you should.”

“You didn’t come with me today.” Louis stepped back to look up at Harry. “You said you would.”

“I had a lot of work to do, bug. I promised you this weekend if everything goes well.”

“If,” Louis huffed. He went back to the floor, pushing on Harry’s thighs. He laid his head on one of them when Harry sat down. “Can I help? To make sure it goes well.”

“Not this time.”

“Kay…” Louis closed his eyes when Harry pet his hair. “I miss you.”

“I know I haven’t been around but, once this is over, I’m all yours.”

“Until the next deal.”

“Yes,” Harry stroked Louis’ ear, “you know I miss my baby more than anything.”

Louis closed his eyes tight, “a man flirted with me today. He wanted to get to know me.”

“But.”

“But he didn’t like knowing that my boyfriend killed people -kills people. He thought Zayn was my boyfriend.”

“What did he look like?”

Louis bit his lip, pushing his face into Harry’s soft slacks, “I don’t know.”

“That’s fine, baby.” Harry pressed a kiss to his hair, whispering; “that’s fine.”

-

“Oh,” Louis shuddered, adjusting his knees once he was sunk on Harry’s cock. He rolled his hips in small circles, getting used to the thick pressure in him. He licked his lips, pouting, “are you still mad?”

Harry didn’t say anything but there was sweat on his brow. Louis bit his lip, considering pressing his tongue to it.

Harry put a loose hand on his hip, “are you going to play with me today, bug?”

Louis shook his head quickly, pushing himself up before coming back down. “No, baby.”

Harry groaned softly, other hand coming up to Louis’ face. He brushed a thumb down Louis’ wet lips, smacking his ass with a firm hand. “Let’s go.”

Louis bit the callous pad of Harry’s thumb, moving lazily on his dick. He put two hands on Harry’s broad chest, moaning internally.

Louis loved riding, loved being on top. Harry never asked him to be on top. He always pleased while Louis was on his knees, on his back -in the air or against the wall. But there was something about riding his boyfriend. Something so controlling and sexy about being on top of someone who was so dangerous.

He wondered if Harry felt the same way.

Harry distributed drugs, senseless amounts of it, but his hands were clean. Harry’s fingerprints couldn’t be found in any of his warehouses. Couldn’t be found on a fucking payphone if they tried. Clean hands. But-

But Harry was a monster.

Harry killed people and Louis didn’t know why. He didn’t think Harry knew why sometimes. Louis wondered if that was how he expressed his anger. Without actually showing emotion, Harry killed people that made him angry -sometimes he killed people who didnt.

Louis had seen it one time and found it strange how calm and collected he seemed. It was weird to see someone stab someone to death without putting in any effort.

He kind of felt bad for the man in the parking lot now.

_Anti-personality disorder indeed._

Louis gasped at the sharp pinch against his nipple. He rode Harry a little faster, digging his short nails in the large tattoo on his boyfriend’s chest. These were the times Louis wanted to call him daddy, but the word wouldn’t form. Didn’t sound right and Harry didn’t want it coming out of his mouth.

Baby, babe, my love, sweetheart, _beautiful fucking amazing perfect_ -anything but daddy would suffice.

“Beautiful,” Harry would always whisper. He would clench his jaw so tight that veins formed on his neck. Harry would press his thumb into Louis’ mouth, push down hard against his tongue until he was drooling like an idiot.

He wished they didn’t have rough sex, but he loved it. Louis hated that they were such a stereotype. Serious businessman and temper-tantrum-Louis -of course they have crazy, angry sex. Sometimes they did, sometimes they didn’t but, most of the time, Harry was trying to break his bones to build a new body.

“Yeah, sweetheart, just like that,” Harry moaned. “Roll your hips just - _fuck_.”

Louis had been with men before Harry. Men who spoke too much during sex or not at all. Harry spoke too much and it should have annoyed him. It should creep him out, but it was his baby saying it. It was Harry and Louis was so in love.

“Like this?” Louis new exactly what his boyfriend liked. Knew what he expected and what he wanted. Harry knew the same. Louis wasn’t a one-cum guy. If he didn’t cum twice then the sex wasn’t worth the work. “Hm, baby? Like this?”

“Fuck,” The drug lord wheezed, both hands squeezing Louis’ waist. He squeezed Louis in pulses, pushed down when Louis went up. Harry pushed him back so Louis was at angle, so he could see everything. “Look at that sweet little fucking hole.”

Louis growled behind his teeth, one hand on the mattress and one tucked under his balls. It was a difficult position, but he did well. Fuck the soreness. Fuck the overstimulation to his prostate.

“Eating me up, baby.” Harry watched with dark eyes, “that robe is fucking gorgeous. Bought with my fucking money, hm? Make sure you dirty it and I’ll make sure to rip it real nice. Yeah, bug?”

“Shit,” Louis moaned, spitting on his fingers to stroke his cock. The robe was so soft, too soft and he hated it against his smooth skin. Hated that Harry actually liked how it looked.

He stroked fast and hard, feeling his eyes pull to the ceiling. Sometimes Harry said shit that just had Louis going. The symbolism in the objects were beautiful but it was even more beautiful when Harry agreed with him. That the two-hundred-dollar robe was a waste of his fucking money. Was a waste of everyone’s money.

The robe, the jewelry on his wrist, the new lotion on his skin that Louis fucking hated. All of it was _bullshit_ and something about Harry acknowledging that made him hot.

He stared at the light above them until it hurt, until his hand was dry and he had to spit on it again -Harry had to.

“Dry.”

Harry spit into his palm and Louis would be a liar if he said Harry’s spit wasn’t hotter than his. That it didn’t feel slicker and didn’t turn him on more than his own.

“Up,” Harry pulled him back up, knees coming up to support Louis’ lower back.

“Yeah, fuck,” Louis held onto Harry’s forearms that held onto his stomach. His dick bounced obscenely against his stomach as Harry fucked up into him at lightning speed. “That feels so fuckin -good.” He gasped once, then twice, cuming slowly and painfully. The cum slid down his hard on in thick globs, “shit.”

Harry smacked his thigh, “knees.”

“Please?” Louis panted, completely out of breath.

“Now.”

He smiled, trying to catch his breath, “come on, Harry,” Louis slurred, “make me.”

Louis was face down and quiet a few seconds later. He bent his back, making a deep crevice Harry liked to put his hands in. A safe place for those dangerous fingers.

Their first time was so good, so rough and fast. Like if they both needed, and they had. Harry had bruised him so badly that Louis was too sore to move. He wondered if it was on purpose, wondered if that’s how Harry was able to stalk him for weeks after.

“Fuck me, fuck me,” Louis begged, spreading his ass as painfully far as he could. “Feels so good,” he sobbed.

Harry was so meticulous. A narcissistic _fuck_ with the biggest eyes for everything Louis.

What was so special about him? Louis didn’t know. Didn’t care to question it anymore because no one deserved Harry more than him. No one knew Harry more than him. And, if Harry ever left him, Louis would make sure no one even got the opportunity to know him more. To deserve him more.

The question on Harry’s lips never left; _will you marry me?_ Out of fear or lack of want, Louis didn’t know.

But Louis knew all about; _til death do us part_. And, if his boyfriend wanted death to be the only thing to part them, so be it. Louis could wait.

-

They met by mistake -a messy mistake on Louis’ end.

Louis was minding his business and, despite not even knowing each other, Harry needed to know his business. Louis believed that the ‘mistake meeting’ was actually meant to be. Life was carving out their relationship without either of their knowledges.

Harry was a nosey mother fucker and Louis didn’t like sharing his business. After getting to know Harry, Louis became an open book because his boyfriend didn’t take silence as an answer. He didn’t take anything as answer.

It was the ‘drug lord’ thing.

Harry was a kingpin with a ridiculous amount of connections. He weaved his web through streets, states, through people who had no name. Through people who wouldn’t be missed. To try and back track to Harry was almost impossible.

Louis always kept his own backup plan for them though, just in case.

Harry knew what weighed what. He knew prices, counted money faster than Louis had ever seen. Harry knew every drug on the market, legal or not. He knew what sold and what didn’t -knew who to sell to and who not to.

The man was smart and rich and handsome. He paid his taxes, shook hands with people on TV. He was friends with cops and best friends with their mayor who had a taste for only the finest coke (if only he knew who the source was). Harry had never been to jail, never got in trouble with the law. He was an upstanding, ‘stupid’, citizen with too much money and too much time.

Harry had to know what was going on because, if he didn’t, he wouldn’t have survived the last ten years. If Harry didn’t know where everything was at all times, he would have been caught a long time ago. If Harry didn’t kill a few stupid people along the way, he would have been caught a long time ago.

Harry didn’t play around, didn’t crack jokes when it came to his business. Nor did he let anyone play with his business. He always said; ‘ _you’re asking for a bullet if you touch three things; my drugs, my money, or Louis.’_ The three most important things Harry had and refused to lose.

“You’re still grounded, Louis.”

“I am not a child, Harry,” Louis spoke the words but didn’t put his shoes on. “You can’t ground me.”

Harry signed a check, putting it off to the side. It was pay day.

“No, I can’t.” Harry licked the tip of his finger, flipping through his check book. “I would prefer you didn’t go out.”

Harry liked giving suggestions. He was a manipulator, had to be, and Louis loved him even if it pissed him off. He almost appreciated it. Louis was a stubborn little shit and his ex-boyfriends loved screaming at him because of it.

But Harry, Harry didn’t scream. Harry and Zayn grew up in a home with lots of screaming and fighting. He watched their parents grow tired and old from how much they yelled. Louis never heard Zayn or Harry’s voice go above shouting to catch someone’s attention.

“I’ve been stuck at home for two weeks.”

“Yes, because you-”

“Ugh! I know! I fucked up!” He frowned, sitting on the edge of Harry’s large desk, “I was trying to help.”

“You didn’t help. When you listen, it’s very helpful.”

“Hmph.” Louis crossed his arms, watching Harry sign a check, “can I deliver them?”

“I would prefer you didn’t go out.”

“Because I’m grounded.”

“You said it.”

“You said it first!”

Harry shrugged softly, writing the last check. “You confirmed it.”

Louis glared at his boyfriend, “I’m starting to hate you.”

Harry smirked, signing, and hearts fluttered in Louis’ eyes. “As every other day, bug.” He took Louis’ hand, kissing the palm. “You’re restless, sweetheart. It’s natural.”

“I love you.”

“How,” Harry stood in front of Louis. He ran his large hands up Louis’ thighs, “did I find such a confusing boyfriend?”

“Do you need a reminder?”

“No,” Harry cooed, “I don’t think I’ll ever forget how we met.”

Louis looked away, smiling shyly, “neither will I.”

Harry kissed his neck, “I’m almost finished. What would you like for lunch?”

“I want to go out for lunch.”

“Oh, but we can’t.” Harry grinned, kissing him once more. The man sat down, slacks stretching against his strong thighs.

Louis huffed, “then I don’t want lunch.”

“I can bring you lunch.”

“I want,” Louis moved off the desk to the center of the room. “I want,” He sat, spreading his legs. He stretched, putting both hands on one foot, “I want to go out for lunch, or I will throw a fit and leave and you’ll send all the ‘king’s horses and all the king’s men’ looking for me.” Louis touched the other foot, “and you won’t find me because you didn’t find me three months ago when I disappeared. Because you know a lot, Harry, but you don’t know everything.” Louis stretched to the side, “you don’t know my favorite hiding spot and you never will. So, you take me out or I’ll disappear.”

Harry was done signing checks. He was looking through reports for the week. The man didn’t look bothered, he kept reading over the report. Louis’ blood boiled at the lack of attention.

He sucked his teeth, nodding slightly, “okay.” He stood up, rubbing his lower back. “See you soon.”

Louis left the room, not bothering to close the door behind him.

-

When Louis said ‘soon’, he meant in a week, not in six hours.

“Fuck,” Louis groaned, huffing once he was dragged across the driveway, into his home. He hit the floor with a wet slap. His clothes were drenched from outside. The weather wasn’t on his side this time.

Louis sat up, looking back at Zayn and Al, “bastards.”

Zayn smiled at him, patting the top of his head, “go tell Harry we’re leaving in twenty.”

Louis tried biting him, but Zayn and Al left him on the hard, cold floor. He stood up, shivering at how cold he was. Louis trudged up the stairs, peeling off each piece of clothing on his way up. He left his wet underwear on the top of the stairs, opening the hallway closet for a blanket.

Louis wrapped it around his shoulder’s, going to the bedroom first.

He knocked on the door before entering. He sat on the carpet in the middle of the floor. The scene felt familiar. Louis laid on his side, rubbing the soft cloth against his cheek. He listened to the soft clicking coming from the computer.

Louis closed his eyes when Harry closed his laptop.

He squirmed his way around the desk, turning Harry’s chair so he could rub his cold cheek against his boyfriend’s knee.

Harry stroked the top of his wet hair, “good evening, baby.”

Louis whined softly, pushing his face harder into Harry’s knee. He rubbed his nose against the warm pajama pants. “Zayn and Al are leaving in twenty.”

“Then I’ll go say goodnight and apologize for you.”

Louis almost chased Harry’s leg when he left. Instead, he climbed into the big chair he knew very well. He covered his head with the large blanket, rocking the chair in little circles.

Louis saw so many things he could break but he knew not to mess with Harry’s office.

Louis was stubborn and he had a horrible temper. He enjoyed arguing with Harry, enjoyed attention from his boyfriend. He enjoyed when Harry went looking for him, when Harry was jealous. Louis loved when Harry fucked him raw and made him beg for what he already knew he needed. When he made Louis cry and kneel for him.

Louis also loved when Harry took them outside to nap on the hammock he got just for Louis. Loved when Harry worried over him when he found any scratches or bruises. He loved that Harry never raised a hand to him even when Louis may have deserved it. Harry didn’t yell no matter how much Louis did.

Louis loved him too much, but he also had needs. Needs he didn’t have before Harry.

Louis needed constant attention and he deserved it. He deserved it because Harry conditioned him to deserve it.

After their first-time having sex, Harry asked for his number. Louis gave him a fake number and, the next day, he received a phone call from an unknown number. It was the first time Louis realized there was something wrong with his soon-to-be. The second time was when Louis got a new phone, and Harry called that one too.

Louis found himself a little more in love and a lot more terrified.

They only talked for a short time before Louis went from living alone to living with a drug lord. It was an interesting turn of events, but Louis was happy. Harry gave him money, he was always fed, anything he wanted was his. It was his because Harry said he deserved it. It was his because he did deserve it.

Louis was spoiled but humble to an extent. He didn’t like using the money because he didn’t need so much. Louis had just been trying to survive, and, with Harry, he was. But his boyfriend didn’t care. Louis had an allowance, he had two cars, he had skin care products and silk. Louis had five phones and only used two.

Harry was his sugar daddy from one day to the next and Louis was happy with the changes.

Louis moaned when Harry picked him up. He hid in his blanket, frowning when he heard their heavy bedroom door open.

Once he was set down on their bed, Louis unraveled. He stared at his boyfriend’s back.

He loved watching Harry’s night routine. He would remove his rings and his watches, put all his phones on the dresser beside Louis’. He set their bedside alarm clock then removed his suit. Harry always removed his suit in the same fashion, one button at a time. Everything was folded and carefully put in a separate bin.

Harry wore a suit every day.

Harry put lotion on his body and always put on Louis’ after (and Louis always showered before Harry). His boyfriend would then turn on the TV as background noise while they cuddled. They’d talk about their day, talk about anything they wanted.

Harry sometimes fucked him until Louis fell asleep.

Louis hated that he missed it.

His body sprung goosebumps when Harry touched his knee. The man rubbed up Louis’ thigh, kissing his stomach.

“Look at you, you’re freezing,” Harry chided. He pressed another kiss to Louis’ sternum. “I thought you watched the news today. It said it was going to rain.”

Louis started crying because Harry usually treated him nicer when he cried.

His boyfriend chuckled, sitting on the bed beside Louis. He ran a hand through his soft hair, “you know I don’t like fake tears.”

Louis flipped over; face pressed into the damp mattress. He kicked his feet up and down, bellowing into their bed. He sobbed when Harry left and threw pillows off the bed when his boyfriend turned on the shower. Louis was happy that they didn’t have neighbors. Louis had neighbors his whole life and they hated him.

Hated how loud he could scream. Hated that he punched the holes in the walls until his knuckles were covered in blood and bruises.

Louis sat up, throwing the rest of the pillows on the floor. He threw the lamp, threw the blankets -even threw the alarm clock. He punched the floor once he was on it, punching the bed too. Louis sat on the floor and cried, rubbing his eyes weakly.

Harry came back into the room, unfazed by the tantrum. He went into the closet to grab Louis’ favorite pajamas.

“Pick up everything.”

Louis didn’t immediately. It took him a while because he had exhausted himself with screaming at the top of his lungs and kicking nothing, but he picked up everything. He remade the bed and plugged the alarm clock in. He went downstairs to grab the broom to sweep up the broken light bulb.

Louis was grateful for Harry changing their floor to carpet or he would have had to pick up the broken lamp too.

He walked into the large bathroom, wiping the sweat off his forehead. He stepped into the tub, no questions, sighing at the hot water.

“Wash very well.” Harry sat on the edge of the tub, cupping his cheek. “I’ll be in the room.”

Louis washed after a few minutes. He took his time to relax and decided to wash his hair. He was dressed and back in the room within an hour. Harry was awake but barely.

Louis climbed into the fluffy bed, going straight for Harry’s legs. He pressed his face against them, letting his boyfriend dry his hair. He flopped onto his back, staring up at the hanging lights. Lights they recently changed because Louis shattered the other ones.

Louis picked them out with Niall.

“How did you find me?”

Harry turned off the TV, standing to untuck the sheets so he could lay under them. “Up.” Louis could feel a scream bubbling in his sore throat but Harry’s firm hand on his arm stopped him. “Now.”

Louis got up, letting Harry untuck his side. His boyfriend patted the sheets, gesturing Louis to come inside.

“I always knew where it was.”

Louis wanted to say he was surprised but he wasn’t.

“You should know more than anyone, bug. You have to let someone feel safe before you attack.” Harry stroked his ear softly, “I don’t appreciate secrets though. You know that.”

Louis licked his lips, “where is it Harry?”

“So you can cut it out?”

“When did you put it in?”

“Last year.”

Louis rolled onto his side, touching Harry’s broad chest. “…Where is it?”

“Will you cut it out?”

“You wouldn’t let me.”

Harry smiled in the dark, putting a finger against Louis’ spine. “Right there.”

Louis hummed, “I think every day that I hate you, I actually love you more.” He kissed Harry tenderly, “…love you so much.”

“I love you too, bug. Have to keep you safe, baby.” Harry frowned, “I have to know where my baby is. Don’t I?”

“Always.”

“Always, bug,” Harry rubbed Louis’ side, “How much do you love me?”

Louis smiled, closing his eyes when Harry covered them. “I can show you better than I can tell you, Harry.”

Harry laughed in his ear, “two more weeks and then you can show me.”

Louis almost punched his boyfriend, but he deserved it. “Yes, Harry.”

/

“Ex-excuse me!”

Louis turned around, hugging his sweater, “Yes?”

“D-do you have a phone? Someone -please, I need to call 911!”

Louis frowned at the old woman, “I’m so sorry, I don’t. Did something happen?”

“Yes!” The woman’s eyes were wild, “someone killed my husband!” She ran from Louis, going to the house across the street. Louis watched her bang on the door, begging for a phone.

Louis turned back to where the woman came from, turning his head back to her screaming. He hugged his sweater tighter, continuing to walk in the same direction.

Louis walked to the bus stop, sitting, listening to the screaming woman. He sighed softly, pulling his phone out of his back pocket when it rang.

“Hello.”

“Where are you?”

Louis licked his lips, “at the 57-bus stop.”

“Send me a picture of the street.”

“I shouldn’t.” Louis lifted his head when he heard police sirens. “I’ll go to my house. You should meet me there. The police are nearby.”

“Bye.”

Louis stood when he saw the bus approaching. He dropped his phone to the pavement, stomping on it until it was in pieces.

He paid his bus fare, finding a seat in the back.

-

Louis held his breath when four men entered the room. He crouched slowly, unable to see but able to hear.

“How much did you lose?”

“At least five bags.”

Louis swallowed, clutching his knife to his chest. He closed his eyes and waited.

“Did you kill him?”

“Of course, but we had to lose some of it, or I wouldn’t have been able to.”

“It’s fine.”

Louis cracked his neck, eyes looking around in the dark.

“I need to shower,” The man huffed. “Get everything in the car.”

Louis slowly stood, waiting for the door to close before touching the small doorknob in the closet. He opened the closet door when another door closed. He slid across the hard floor, looking around the room. Louis went straight to the dresser, he found a gold watch, rings, and a silver chain sitting on top.

He quickly tucked it away, flinching when something butted into the back of his head. Louis stood slowly, biting his lip, “‘course.”

“Who are you?”

He shrugged, “I don’t know.” Louis spun around stabbing aggressively at the man who quickly moved away. He fisted the knife handle, annoyed, “you should have minded your business.”

“My name’s Harry.” Louis wanted to call this man an idiot. Clearly, he didn’t understand that he was going to die tonight. Didn’t understand that Louis didn’t give a fuck what his name was.

Harry still had the gun pointed at him, “you shouldn’t have brought a knife to a gun fight.”

Louis moved slowly, “no.” He reached behind his back and the man cocked his gun. Louis smiled gently, pulling a knife from his pants, “I brought two.”

-

“I want to see you again.” Louis forked his potatoes, watching Harry take a bite of his food. The man wiped his mouth before speaking again, “how do you feel about that?”

Louis dropped his fork with a clank in the quiet restaurant. He hated that Harry wasn’t fazed by how rude he could be. How loud he was.

He squeezed his cloth napkin, sucking his teeth. “I don’t ever want see you again, Harry.”

The man smiled, cutting into his chicken, “never?”

“Never.”

“Why is that?”

“You’re annoying. You’re full of yourself and full of shit,” Louis licked his lips, thinking. “You are a stalker and desperate.” He sat back, spreading his legs, “and you’re boring as hell.”

“Is it because you only date old men?”

Louis’ jaw hurt with the amount of pressure he used to bite down. He took a deep breath through his nose, “and you’re nosey.”

“I like to know everything. Does that bother you?”

“Bothers the hell out of me.”

“Do you like old cock?” Harry smiled softly, grabbing his glass of wine, “is that what does it for you?”

Louis sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, “I kill old cock.” He tilted his head, “you won’t like me in a few months.”

“I’m sure I’ll like you a lot more.”

“Mhm,” Louis hummed. He grabbed his water, not drinking it. “I have IED,” he smiled, “intermittent explosive disorder. I get mad and, when I say ‘ _mad’_ , I might just kill you.” He sighed softly, neck stiff at how little Harry’s expressions gave away. “I was diagnosed as a child and received no therapy, so it’s not going anywhere. They almost thought I was a sociopath.” He put his cup of water down without taking a sip, “I don’t like my business being anyone else’s.” 

“I was never diagnosed, for reasons, but I knew I was a psychopath or,” Harry smirked, “I had _anti-personality disorder_. But I was wrong.”

“Oh?”

“I shouldn’t be able to love anyone but myself. But I really like you.”

“No,” Louis laughed, “you don’t know me. What you are is a stalker and obsessed and I have no doubt that your diagnosis was perfect.”

“So when can I see you again?”

Louis bit the tip of his tongue, “Wednesday.”

“You don’t work, you don’t go to school. You don’t sugar baby anyone anymore.” Although he very much did, and Harry knew he did; the man decided that Louis suddenly wouldn’t. Suddenly, after a week, he was in control of Louis’ choices. “Wednesday is very far away.” Harry laid an open palm face-up on the table. “How about tomorrow?”

Louis pressed his tongue against the back of his teeth, looking away from Harry’s gaze. He didn’t grab the hand, picking up his untouched water again, “Wednesday.”

Harry grinned, not moving his hand, “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

-

Louis sat on the edge of the bed; feet high off the ground. He had a thin sheet wrapped around his lower half.

He really wished Harry was bad at sex, but the man was incredible.

Louis rubbed his shoulder when Harry exited the bathroom. He closed his eyes when warm hands circled his shoulder’s, pulling Louis’ towards a warm good-smelling stomach.

“How are you feeling?”

“Good.” Harry squatted so Louis was forced to look at him.

“Yeah?” The man rubbed his cheek, “you don’t look okay.”

“I hate having sex with you.”

“Do you I force you?”

“No.” Louis shrugged, “I hate that we get along.” He shoved Harry away, stepping on the hard floor that he was learning so well.

“Pick up your mess.”

“You pick it up.”

“I said pick it up.” Harry sat where Louis had been sat. “Then kneel.”

Louis could feel pins prickle his skin when he bent down to pick up all the pillows on the floor. This wasn’t the first time he’d broken things, thrown things in Harry’s room.

“Don’t forget to sweep up the glass.”

Louis took his time, picking up each item he’d thrown during his fit of anger. He let the blanket come loose on his way back upstairs with the broom and dustpan. Louis swept up any glass he could find, fixed the painting on the wall and turned a chair right side up before kneeling.

He pressed his face against Harry’s shin, hugging it. Louis kissed his clean skin, breathing in deep. He moaned when Harry’s tugged on the small knots in his hair, running his long fingers through it.

“All done?”

“Don’t talk to me like I’m a fucking child.”

“You act like one.” Harry’s light touch never stopped. “You throw things, scream, kick your feet. A _tantrum._ All because you can’t control yourself.”

Louis knew there was a knife tucked under the bed, one Harry didn’t know about. He could slice right through the back of his leg, stab him over and over again then run. He could run and be rid of Harry all together. He could steal his things and live off them.

But Zayn.

Zayn would find him and probably feed Louis so many drugs it would kill him slowly.

Louis, instead, pressed his nose into Harry’s leg, rubbing it, “you tempt me, Harry.”

“I know.” Harry was smiling, Louis could feel it. “I think we should change the floor.”

“We?”

“It’s our room. We should change it to carpet so, when you throw things, you don’t have to clean up so much.”

Louis bit his lip, shivering. It was rare that someone wasn’t trying to change him. “It’s not my room.”

“Of course it is, baby. Just as much as it is mine.”

“If you hate that I throw _tantrums_ , just let me go.”

“I am not forcing you to be here. You can run away, and I’ll continue inviting you over.” Harry patted his head and Louis stood with tingles in his legs. He rubbed Louis’ hip, “beautiful, pretty little thing.” Harry smiled, “I love everything about you. If I didn’t, you would be gone. And, if you really didn’t like me, I would be too.” He bopped Louis’ nose, “I don’t want to change anything about you. Well,” Harry smirked, “maybe a few things.”

A few things being Louis not accepting more money, not using more money.

“But nothing that you came with, Louis.”

Louis swallowed, hands shaking around Harry’s neck. “I want carpet.”

“Mm, what else do you want?”

Louis didn’t want anything else but to satisfy Harry the way he satisfied him.

“My shoes,” Louis mumbled, pressing his tongue against his cheek, “are a little old.” His shoes were bought a month ago. He looked up, “and, and I want new blankets.”

“We are going to go shopping then. You and I.”

Louis nodded. He hated shopping but, with Harry, it was bearable.

“Okay.”

Harry hugged him, “I’ll give you the world, baby. You just have to take it.”

/

It wasn’t often that Louis wanted anything, but he wanted this.

When he saw it, Louis ran up the stairs to Harry’s office, interrupting his meeting. Louis never entered without knocking so, when he did, Harry shot up from his chair. It wasn’t often that worry passed his boyfriend’s face, but there it was.

“Harry.”

“Baby?”

Louis put his hands behind his back, ignoring the stares from the other four men in the room.

“In private.”

Harry sat back down, annoyed, “when I’m done, baby.”

Louis huffed, turning around and leaving with his name on Harry’s lips. He went back downstairs, taking his keys and putting on his shoes. He had to run back to his room to get his wallet before leaving. He was being stupid; Harry was obviously busy. Louis was just excited, and he wanted his boyfriend to be the same.

He drove to the nearest store, going in with a pep in his step.

He saw the lights on a video, and he wanted it as soon as he saw it. It went around the room and changed different colors. Harry would hate them, but Louis wanted them in the bedroom.

It was just some stupid lights, but Louis hadn’t wanted something in _so_ long.

It was discouraging when he saw that the stores didn’t sell the lights so while he walked around, he ordered them online.

Louis put some snacks in his cart, two of Harry’s favorite juices and a peach (because Harry always had once a week and they ran out). Louis put in a shirt that was really soft even though it was too big (even though Harry would hate it). He grabbed a bottle of soda and tweezers that Louis had a lot of but always lost.

“Louis?”

Louis almost answered his phone, surprised by his name. He smiled tightly at the older man behind him, “Evan.”

“Louis,” The man looked around, “I thought something happened to you. You just stopped texting me. What happened?”

“Oh,” Louis sighed, “I stopped that stuff. I’m in a relationship now.” He held up a finger before the man could talk, “I have to take this. -Hello.”

“Baby.”

“Don’t be mad.”

“Where did you go?”

“To the store, baby,” Louis spoke louder for Evan to hear. “I kept my plug in like you asked. I’ll be home soon.”

“What?”

“Feels so good, I’m trying not to fuck myself in the dressing room.” Louis whined, “I’ll see you soon.” He hung up and turned around to a blushing Evan. “Sorry, that was him.”

Evan licked his lips, looking Louis up and down. “Take my number.”

“Aren’t you still married?”

“I can’t stand her, Lou, you know that.” Louis fucking hated that every old person he was with called him Lou. He hated that fucking name and told Harry he would kill him if he ever used it.

His phone was ringing, and ringing and Louis answered but kept it down.

“Your wife probably wouldn’t like this and, with the way you’re looking around, it seems like she’s here.”

“She isn’t,” The man came closer, “I miss you, Lou.” He shrugged and Louis almost gagged, “it can be our secret.”

“My boyfriend hates secrets.”

“Does he mind sharing?” Louis stepped back before he could touch him.

“Don’t touch me, Evan.” He cut his eyes, “he doesn’t like sharing and neither do I.”

“Lou, you were the only one who ever listened. You even said it was special.”

Louis smiled, “I really have to go. My boyfriend isn’t happy with me and I have to go right now. Nice seeing you, Evan.”

“I can help you with the plug,” Evan whispered before he left. “We never got to have sex, Loulou.” That was new and disgusting.

Louis pressed his lips together, “okay.” He batted his lashes, talking high, just how all the old men liked. “Come to my house? He’s at work.”

“Yeah, baby.”

Louis turned around; stomach tight. If Lou was bad, someone other than Harry calling him baby was way worse.

“I’ll buy your things, Lou. Just like old times.”

“Oh, no.” Louis was drawing him in, hopefully Harry appreciated his effort. But Harry may never forgive him if he used another man’s money. “I have money.”

“You were always so humble. I loved that about you.”

-

Louis rinsed the blood out of his hair and off his manicured hands, holding out a hand for more shampoo. Harry squeezed a liberal amount on it before closing the top.

Harry propped himself on the counter, “it’s been a while since you’ve gotten rid of your old men.”

Louis rolled his eyes, as if Harry also didn’t have blood on his hands and his face and his shoes now sitting in the corner of their bathroom. As if Harry didn’t stomp the man to death. Louis only stabbed him once and threw away the evidence. “They aren’t mine. Shut up.”

“This wouldn’t have happened if you learned to control yourself.”

“What?” Louis rinsed his hair for the second time. “Should I have just let him go? Let him talk to me like that and be okay with it? You heard him.” _I let you hear him._

Harry’s eyes were so low, Louis could barely see the green. “If you would have just waited, I would have gone with you to the store, but you are so fucking impatient the thought escaped you.”

Louis had avoided eye contact with Harry because he was scared. His boyfriend and anger didn’t mix right. Harry didn’t get worked up, only in bed. He didn’t curse when he was mad, he cursed when he was erratic (which was rarely to never). Louis was trying to stay calm and collected, washing his body slowly so he wouldn’t have to face him, but Harry was becoming impatient.

“I defended us.”

“You didn’t have to if you would have been home.” Harry shut off the shower before Louis could wash again. “Get out and if I see one fake fucking tear in your fucking eye -get out, now.”

Louis listened, letting Harry wrap him in a warm towel. He dried Louis’ hair, dried his smooth legs and small feet. He covered his shoulder’s, following Harry to the room.

Louis sat on the floor and waited while Harry started his nightly routine.

Louis watched on with heart eyes, sighing softly at the sounds of jewelry hitting their dresser. The cufflinks always came first, then the watch, and last the rings. Harry set their alarm clock before he worked on his clothes. He watched Harry unbutton his shirt, one by one, and fold it before setting it on the floor. The drug lord removed his socks next, unbuttoning his pant.

Louis moaned quietly into his warm towel when Harry’s fitted boxers came off last, admiring the beauty in his strong legs and hung cock. He held up a hand when Harry walked past him, getting a brush of fingers against his own. Louis pressed his hand to his heart, watching his boyfriend go into the bathroom.

He waited patiently, considering cleaning the blood off Harry’s jewelry. The clothes would have to go in the trash but the jewelry, Louis was very used to cleaning. Harry loved watching him clean blood off his jewelry, clean any traces of drugs. Louis wanted to be good but there was anger bubbling just under his skin. Itching his tendons and veins so hard that Louis had to scratch his arms.

Evan was nice but he was so desperate. Louis hoped he’d never see any of the old men he ‘dated’. He hated them. Hated that they were so desperate for sex. Louis enjoyed some of them, enjoyed talking and drinking expensive water. He didn’t enjoy being tricked into bed or trying to be bought into prostitution.

Louis’ eyes twitched thinking about the way they threw money at him, the way they shook it in his face as if it was going to convince him. All the; ‘you’re such a great friend, Lou’, right out the window.

The closest thing to Louis was Harry’s side table and they were about to need a new one.

He blinked when a hand touched the top of his head. Looking up, Louis frowned, “right on time.”

Harry adjusted the low hung towel on his hips, “I could tell.” He sat on the edge of the bed and Louis scrambled for the floor. He pressed his face between Harry’s calves, huffing. “What was so important, Louis?”

“I wanted to buy something, and I wanted you to be excited with me.” He clenched his jaw, “but you’re always busy. You were never this busy before.”

“More business means I’m busier.”

“I don’t want to be with you sometimes.” It was a lie; such a lie Louis almost couldn’t get the words out. “You make me angry all the time and I want someone who doesn’t.”

Louis flinched at the gentle hand in his hair. “I don’t like being manipulated.”

He shut his eyes, “I wanted pretty lights for our room. I am supposed to be the center of your attention all the time.”

“And you are. Being a brat and being spoiled are different. You have become a spoiled-brat, the worst kind.”

“And whose fault is that?”

“Mine, I’m not going to say it isn’t.” He twisted Louis’ soft hair, “you had every right to leave but you didn’t tell me.”

“You would have been angry!”

“You didn’t tell me, Louis.”

Louis held on tighter to Harry’s legs, “I know.”

“Did you buy the lights?”

“They didn’t have them in stores,” Louis mumbled, “I ordered them.”

“You bought something.”

“Stuff for you, stuff for me.” He sighed, bones relaxing, “I bought you a peach and your favorite juices. Snacks…”

“Come here, baby.”

Louis didn’t move. Killing a person was exhausting. Getting rid of them was even more tiring. Louis wasn’t a large man. He was strong but his body wore out once the adrenaline was gone.

Harry had to help him onto the bed, help him dress. Louis could feel the pressure in his bones, the soreness he would feel tomorrow. He pushed away his excitement. The way Harry was going to cancel his appointments tomorrow when Louis refused to get out of bed. The way his boyfriend was going to massage him and watch him clean his jewelry.

Louis sighed contently. Happy with the outcome.

Louis was ‘ _grounded’_ for stabbing one of Harry’s warehouse workers to death. Louis did it in front of everyone, screamed at the top of his lungs that if anyone, _anyone at all_ , touched his boyfriend, Louis would kill them.

Louis carried the bleeding body across the warehouse and dropped it in front of Harry when he walked in. He offered his help, gave it, and was in trouble at the end.

Louis wasn’t ‘grounded’ for that exactly…

He was grounded because he touched something. Louis wasn’t ever allowed to touch anything. But his hands were on a very large bag of coke that he punched into the person’s face. The coke was on his skin and Harry bathed him for over an hour when they left.

Louis had been sick and very high, but he was also very pleased with himself.

Louis didn’t care so long as everyone knew what was what. Knew who Louis was and what he was capable of. So long as Harry was reminded every so often what Louis was and what he would do for them.

“I love you, bug.”

“I love you too, baby.”


End file.
